How We Gonna Pay?
by Aki Griffin
Summary: There's only one way to keep up with the rent. MarkVarious males POSTRent. Chapter 2 poster. Title Changed
1. Chapter 1

Title: How can we pay?

Author: Griffin Maxwell

Fandom: Rent

Pairing: Mark/various males

Rating: R, I guess

Summery: Sometimes there's only one way to pay

Warnings: sex for favors

Disclaimer: Don't own most of the people, or the setting.

Dedication: all my fellow Rent-heads

Mark stumbled up the stairs towards the loft that he and Roger still shared. It had been a hard few months, harder than Mark could ever remember. Mimi had died; Collins had moved; and their building had been sold to a new man who was nowhere near as flexible as Benny was. The rent was low. However, combined with food and Rogers AZT, it was almost unreachable.

Mark tripped on a step and fell hard, landing on his arm as he clutched his camera close.

He heard someone come out the loft on the nearest floor. He heard a muttered 'fuck', then quick footsteps over to him.

"Hey. Hey, man." A hand gently shook him but he was too exhausted to move. "You okay, man?"

Mark nodded a tiny bit. The man obviously didn't believe him.

"Come on." He helped Mark into a sitting position. He didn't even bother trying to get him to stand. Instead, he picked the small man up, earning only a small moan as a protest. He carried him into the apartment he had come out of and placed him carefully on the couch. The man kneeled next to Mark. "You need ice or somethin'?" the man asked.

Mark carefully shook his head. "Just need to lie down…"

"You are lying down, so just relax." They fell onto a silence for a little while. "Where do you live?"

"Top floor," Mark muttered.

"And what's your name?"

"Ma-Mark. Cohen."

"Okay, Mark. I'm Jimmy. Now, you just relax, okay?"

Mark then let himself fall asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roger sighed in frustration as he heard a kick against the loft door. He put down his guitar carefully and headed to open the door. He was about to tell whoever it was off when he saw Mark unconscious in a strangers arms.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Roger almost yelled.

The man didn't flinch.

"Is there a place I can lay him down?"

"In his room, over there." Roger pointed towards the bedroom. He kept a hawk eye on the stranger as he carefully placed Mark on the bed, slipped off his shoes, and tucked him in. He went back out to where Roger was, shutting the door behind him.

"What did you do to him?" Roger repeated, crossing his arms.

"I found him like that on the steps outside my apartment. He passed out on my couch."

Roger glared, obviously not believing the man.

"Can you tell him that his camera is still at my place when he wakes up?"

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks." The stranger threw a small smile over his shoulder as he left.

Roger stared at the door for a minute, unsure of what exactly had just happened. He shook himself out of his daze, remembering Mark. He grabbed his notebook and pen off the couch and headed to the filmmakers room. He settled himself in the old chair Mark kept and wrote until his roommate woke up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mark woke up an hour or so later. He tried to move and his body stung. He couldn't hold in the groan.

"Mark? You 'wake?" Mark felt his bed dip a little where Roger sat down.

"Yeah…" Roger placed a hand on Mark's shoulder but Mark flinched away. "Don't touch me," he begged.

"Mark? What happened to you?" Roger whispered.

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it.

Roger sighed. "Who was the guy who brought you back? Did he do this to you?  
He traced a finger along Mark's swelling cheek.

"Jimmy? Jimmy didn't do this. He found me on the steps like this. I was too weak to make it all the way up here."

"Too weak? Mark, are you sick? Have you been eating?" Roger felt weird having reversed roles with his best friend, but it also somehow felt right.

"I guess I've been to busy to think about eating," Mark confessed.

"I think you need to take a few days off."

"We can't afford to. You know that."

"Mark, it's only going to get worse if you don't rest now," Roger insisted.

Mark sighed in defeat, knowing that his friend was right.

"I'm gonna go make you some tea."

Mark smiled the tiniest bit. Roger never offered to do things for him. Roger gave him a returning smile before slipping out of the room.

He returned ten minutes later with a mug of tea. Mark had pulled himself into a sitting position. He took the mug gratefully.

"Uh, that guy downstairs asked me to tell you that your camera is still at his place."

"Thanks. I'll get it when I'm done with this."

"I'll go with you."

"I'll be fine, Roger."

"No. Mark, listen to me for a second?" Roger waited for Mark to look at him before continuing. "I knew that guy looked familiar, and while you were asleep it hit me. Mark, He's a dealer. You know how unstable they can be."

"I'm just getting my camera."

"I don't trust him. Just let me come with you?"

Mark put his mug down on the floor. "Fine." He slowly grabbed his shoes, trying not to aggravate his already aching body.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mark knocked softly on Jimmy's door. He felt nervous. Not only about the visit, but Roger standing behind him so protectively was making him uncomfortable.

Jimmy opened the door and smiled when he saw Mark.

Getting a good look at Jimmy, Mark couldn't believe that he was a drug dealer. He looked too clean, and freckles made him look younger than he probably was.

"How are you feeling?" Jimmy asked.

Mark shrugged. "A little better, I guess."

"I'm assuming you're here for you camera?"

Mark nodded.

"Come on in." Jimmy opened the door more to let him in. he looked over at Roger. "You're welcome to come in, too."

Roger gave a curt nod and followed Mark.

Jimmy grabbed Mark's camera form a table next to the door. He handed it to Mark who took it and held it against his chest. "Thank You."

"Don't mention it," Jimmy said with a wave of the hand. "Would you like to stay for awhile?"

"No. Thank you," Mark said politely.

"Oh." There was a hint of disappointment in Jimmy's voice.

"I'm just really tired, still," Mark explained. "I'll come visit when I feel better…if you want, I mean."

"Come by anytime. I love having people visit."

Mark smiled and headed towards the door before he noticed Roger wasn't following. "Rog? You coming?"

"You go up. I wanna have a chat with your friend first."

"Roger, don't go looking for trouble," Mark warned.

"I'm not. Just go back up to bed. I'll be up in a few minutes."

Mark hesitated, but finally left.

Jimmy leaned against the wall. "So, you wanted to talk."

"I know you're a dealer. I want you to stay away from Mark."

Jimmy laughed. "I'm not like most dealers-"

"Dealers are all the same," Roger interrupted. "I'm not going to let Mark fall into your trap."

"There's not trap. I sell, yeah, but only to those who already want it. I'm not looking to get anyone hooked. Shit, I don't even do that stuff myself. I just sell the shit."

Roger glared at him. "I have no control over who Mark wants to hang with, but if I find out you do anything, and I mean i anything /i , to hurt him, I will kick your ass."

Jimmy nodded. "It's a deal. I ain't looking to hurt anyone."

Roger glared at him one last time for good measure before brushing past and heading back to his loft.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mark fell asleep almost as soon as he got back to the loft. He slept through the night, which was rare. He woke up at 9 the next morning; earlier than he or Roger ever got up. He felt like shit. Not only physically, but he had a secret that was slowly killing him on the inside. With Collins gone, there was no one left to tell, since there was no way he could tell Roger.

He decided to take Jimmy up on his offer to visit.

He snuck out of his room and over to the window, since he knew the noise from the door would wake Roger. He snuck down the fire escape to Jimmy's floor.

Through the glass he could see the man sitting in front of a table measuring some sort of white powered. He debated on whether he should knock or go back to his own loft. Before he could make up his mind, Jimmy spotted him and motioned for him to come in.

Mark opened the window and hopped into the room.

"Don't be shy. Make yourself at home."

Mark walked in slowly and took a seat in a chair across from Jimmy.

"Are you feeling better?" Jimmy asked as he went back to measuring.

"Yes and no. I just really need to tell someone, anyone, what's going on."

"Can't talk to your roommate?"

Mark shook his head. "He can't know…"

"So you wanna tell me?" Mark nodded slowly. "Okay." Jimmy put down his work and looked at Mark. "I'm all ears."

"You sure you don't mind…?"

"Not at all," Jimmy confirmed.

Mark bit his lip, thinking of where to begin. "For a long time we didn't have to pay any rent. But now with the new owner…well, you know. And between food and Roger's medicine, we can't afford it. So I did the only thing I could think of…I tried to make a deal with him…the only way he would let the rent go is if I let him…" Mark started shaking, "…if I let him fuck me. It was the only option. So I agreed…

"He hurts me. He fucks me raw, hits me, makes me feel like shit, wears me out, and after that, I still have to go to work.

"On top of that, I'm alone. I pick everyone else up and there's no one left to pick me up…"

Jimmy got up and sat in front of Mark, lightly placing a hand on his knee. "I'll help you up. If you want, that is." Jimmy moved himself so his face was in front of Marks. So he was staring into his eyes.

"Really?" Mark whispered.

Jimmy nodded. "I'll help you in any way I can. I promise."

Mark tentatively leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Once he was sure he wasn't going to be rejected, he pulled back a little. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

How We Gonna Pay? Chapter Two

Mark leaned back against Jimmy's chest as Jimmy played with his hair. Mark didn't understand where he and Jimmy stood, but being wrapped in Jimmy's strong arms made him feel safer than he had in a long time.

They sat silently for a few hours, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. There were no words that really had to be said.

After awhile like this, Mark looked up at the clock hanging on Jimmy's wall.

"Fuck. Is that clock accurate?"

Jimmy nodded.

"Shit. I have to go. Roger's going to be so pissed…." Mark untangled himself from the other man and started heading back to the fire escape.

"Hey." Mark turned back. Jimmy motioned for him to come back. When he was close enough Jimmy gently pulled Mark by the front of his shirt to give him a soft kiss. "Come by anytime you want."

Mark smiled. "Thanks."

Mark prayed that Roger would still be asleep, but of course he had no such luck.

When Roger saw him come through the window he jumped up of off the couch where he was sitting.

"Where the fuck were you? You just left without a note or anything; your camera was still here. Fuck! I thought you were fucking kidnapped or something!"

Mark stayed silent until Roger was finished yelling. "Roger, I'm fine. I just went downstairs. I thought I'd be back before you woke up."

"It's fucking one in the afternoon!"

"I lost track of time!"

What's that on your neck?" Roger growled.

Mark raised a hand to his neck, realizing he hadn't remembered his scarf, leaving a hickey on his neck revealed.

"Did that drug dealer do that, huh? You let him fuck you, too, I bet!"

"Roger! Stop being stupid! Jimmy didn't give me the hickey and I sure as hell didn't let him fuck me!"

"Then where the fuck did you get it from?" Roger challenged.

"I-I can't tell you," Mark stuttered.

Roger stared at Mark for a moment before storming off to his room and his beloved guitar.

Mark sighed. It hurt him that his best friend didn't trust him, but he understood. He was becoming friends, and more, with a dealer; one of the things Roger was most afraid of.

Mark went to his room, wrapped his scarf around his neck, and headed back downstairs.

Jimmy answered Mark's knock with a smile that Mark weakly returned.

"That was fast," Jimmy said and leaned down to kiss the blonde. "Not that I mind, of course."

Jimmy gently pulled Mark over to the couch and pulled him so that Mark was resting between his legs.

"I hate having to lie to Roger…" Mark confessed finally.

"About how you're paying?"

Mark nodded. "He'd hate me. He already hates when I spend any money on him more than the necessaries. But letting a guy fuck me so that he can be happy…"

"You could just pay..." Mark opened his mouth to argue, but Jimmy cut him off. "I know you don't have the money, but I do. I have enough to cover both the rents."

"I couldn't ask that of you…"

"It's no problem. The drugs bring in a good profit. I really live here for convenience."

"How could I pay you back?" Mark asked tentatively.

"Since we've already seemed to have taken the first step, just be my lover. No sex necessarily. Just love."

Mark turned around so he could look at Jimmy. "Really?"

Jimmy kissed Mark again. "Yep."

Mark smiled and hugged Jimmy tightly. "Thank you. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The sat like that for awhile until Mark decided he should probably go up and apologize to Roger.

Mark knocked on Roger's door. He knew that Roger hated to be interrupted when he was with his guitar, but Mark really wanted to talk.

"What?" Roger yelled from inside.

Mark opened the door. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Roger sighed and put down his guitar. Mark walked in and sat on the bed next to his roommate.

"I'm sorry, Roger. I hate keeping secrets from you, but sometimes I have to, you know?"

Roger nodded a little.

"But I don't want to keep this part a secret. Promise not to hate me?"

"Mark. I can get mad at you and wanna punch you until you're black and blue, but I could never hate you."

"Jimmy, uh, I'm dating Jimmy now," Mark said softly.

Roger just stared at him for a moment before exploding. "What? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Why him of all people?"

"Because he doesn't expect the same support from me you do!" Mark yelled back. "I need someone to support me, too!"

"Mark, dru-"

"This has nothing to do with drugs. I had to watch you go through hell with it. There's no way in hell I would let myself do the same. I can take care of myself."

Roger took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "I'm just worried about you, Mark. I don't want to see you get yourself into a position where you'll get hurt."

Mark warped his arms around Roger's shoulders. "I know. I'll be fine, though. I know it."


End file.
